Wait The Fruit's Not Working
by Shrine Maiden Kitty
Summary: You throw together characters from YuGiOh, Yuu Yuu Hakusho, Ranma, and Inu-Yasha and try to make any sense out of it!


Kitty: Disclaimer I don't own Yugioh, Yuu Yuu Hakusho, Ranma ½, or Inu- Yasha.  
  
Kitty: This story was a challenge from my bro! Uh, complete randomness!  
  
STORY  
  
"Bakura! Bakura, could you please gimme a hand here?!" Ryou squealed in frustration. He wiped his forehead and stared at the grand mess he had somehow created in the kitchen. Bakura-san was not going to like this one bit. He heard angry footsteps barreling down the stairs and an agitated "What?!" echo through the house signaling Bakura's arrival. He decided to prepare for the worst. Bakura was going to be super upset with him this time!  
  
"What is it, baka?" Bakura growled as he stared at his hikari on the floor, wrench in hand, trying desperately to fix the sink. It had all started out as a simple leak, but now the pipes were spurting water like crazy hoses on those children's water-fun thingys. Yes, it was a sight to behold, but Bakura's eyes twitched and Ryou waited for the storm. Finally, not being able to stand the pressure, Ryou jumped onto his yami and stuck himself to his head and began wailing, "I CAN'T FIX IT! WAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!"  
  
Bakura tried desperately to pry his psycho hikari off of his head, but to no avail, so he instead leaned down to inspect the problem. "I think the problem is this," Bakura stated matter-of-factly as he pointed to a 10 inch puncture in the pipe. "Wrench wound," he mused, and Ryou finally stopped wailing and let go. "All you need to do is this and... wait a minute..."  
  
"Wait what, Bakura? What? What?!"  
  
"Wait... The fruit's not working..."  
  
"Pardon? The what?" Ryou cocked his head to the side and gave Bakura his most quizzical look. It was adorable. Too bad it was a very clueless expression; not suitable for the intelligent hikari's features. Bakura chose to ignore his hikari and quickly got to work on the "Fruit".  
  
"Nihao!"  
  
At the sound of one word, Ranma Saotome, now in her lovable female form, launched herself from the tree she had been resting in and squealed in terror. Shampoo-chan was on the lose—again—and Ranma was fearing now for her dear, precious life. Ignoring the staff of Finding Nemo, which had somehow...swam... across her path, she jumped into the nearest corner store in a fruitless attempt to rid herself of the attractive and persistent Amazon warrior.  
  
So far things seemed to be going smoothly.  
  
"Ranma-chan! Why you hide from Shampoo? Come see Shampoo now, yes?"  
  
"Aiiee!" Ranma squealed and took off once again. She zigzagged through the throngs of customers in the Chinese restaurant she had happened to stumble into. By some strange fluke, she had just happened to stumble upon the Cat Café. 'Lucky me,' she thought sarcastically to herself as she shivered and tried to find the nearest back exit. But surely Shampoo would know where that was, so she had reached a dilemma. She figured Shampoo may be too dense to actually enter the café, so she took this as a chance to get a drink.  
  
"One ExPresso please," Ranma sighed as she sat herself down at the bar-like counter.  
  
"Yes, yes! Shampoo get drink for Ranma-chan!"  
  
"Yeah, thanks, Shampoo... SHAMPOO?!"  
  
And with those whimsical words blurted, Ranma ran out of the café like a poodle on fire, and believe me, them suckers are fast.  
  
Finally far from Shampoo, Ranma slowed herself and entered the Tendo Dojo. She headed straight for the bath-house. She was growing tired of running around and being stalked by strange men.  
  
Ranma arrived back 5 minutes later, now fresh in man-form, and breathed a breath of err... fresh air. "Man, I need a new hobby."  
  
Yami hummed to himself as he stared at the ceiling. It was great. Gi-san and Yuugi were away, so he had the whole place to himself, which meant big fun. And Yami's idea of big fun, was big excitement. And Yami's big excitement for the day was a crazy bat... Wait! A bat was in the house?!  
  
"Bakura you psycho fish stick! What are you doing in my house?!" Yami snarled and began whacking the tiny mammal with a broom. The bat disappeared in a poof of smoke and Bakura was left, sticking like Spiderman to the ceiling. "Hey! Stop it you mad-hatter Pharaoh!" Bakura screamed trying to shield himself from the wrath of a thousand brooms. But he soon discovered that when you let go of something up high, you usually fall... and it hurts.  
  
"Ow... You gave me an owwie you psycho jerk!" Bakura growled, rubbing his "owwie" tenderly. Yami just stared upon him with twitching eyes. Deciding it was a good time to leave, Bakura backed away slowly and excused himself to the door. He ran away quickly.  
  
"Finally," Yami growled and decided to have a chugging contest with his reflection. "You will not win this time!" Yami cried in determination and he swore he saw his reflection smirk smugly. "Fuggle-foots..."  
  
Miroku, Kagome, and Inu-Yasha were having a grand time wandering about Feudal Japan. But just when things seemed to be peachy-keen, Kagome spotted something horrendous! "Ah! RABBIT-HOLE!"  
  
"No! Not that!" Inu-Yasha wailed in terror. "Wait... what's a rabbit- hole...?"  
  
"Uh..."  
  
"I'm a monk!" Miroku laughed and fell down the hole. It was cool.  
  
Kurama stared at a giant "THE END" billboard that seemed to be blocking his path. He tapped a random person on the shoulder who happened to be passing by. "Excuse me, sir...ma'am... thingy, um, would this happen to be New York?"  
  
"Wrong town, fool!" The thingy said and ran away.  
  
Kurama sighed and continued down the path ahead of him. "I guess I'm heading to THE END then..."  
  
THE END  
  
Kitty: R&R if you wish! Like I said this was just all in good fun! 


End file.
